


Sick Day

by basslined



Series: SASO 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, kinda vague mutual crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basslined/pseuds/basslined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka comes down with the flu and Noya tries his best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for hunks @ dw who requested "Remember when Tanaka got sick and Nishinoya nursed him back to health?"

“It’s the end for me, dude. You’re gonna have to go on without me.”  
  
“Don’t be so dramatic.”  
  
“I’m not, I’m being honest.” He can hear Ryuu’s muffled coughing from the other end of the receiver then; he really does sound awful. The flu had been going around Karasuno and a couple of the first years had come down with it, as well as Asahi and Kinoshita. He figures it must be really vicious this year for it to hit Ryuu too, considering both Noya and Tanaka generally seem to have immune systems made of steel and neither of them ever tend to get sick.  
  
He has an idea though. “Nee-san’s workin’ tonight right?”  
  
“Yeah...she couldn’t get anyone to cover her shift. Apparently ‘dying sibling’ isn’t a good enough excuse to stay home,” he says, clearing his throat.  
  
“You’re not dying. You’re probably just bored,” he knows his friend can’t see the gesture, but he points to himself anyway, “Gimme like twenty and you'll be on the up in no time!!”  
  
“Wait, what? Noya-san, you don’t --” he’s cut off by Noya telling him not to worry about it, that there was no way he was gonna let Ryuu shrivel up alone, followed by a ‘See you soon!!’ before hanging up. 

 

* * *

  
  
Noya doesn’t bother knocking before entering the Tanaka household; he practically lives here anyway and he knows Ryuu’s the only one home. He slides his feet into his pair of slippers - Saeko had bought him red ones to match Tanaka’s green - and quickly makes his way to Tanaka’s room.  
  
He knocks once, not bothering to wait for an answer before barging in. “Ryuu, are you awake?” Tanaka’s coughing alerts him to the fact that while yes, he’s up, he isn’t doing well. He sounded much better over the phone, honestly.  
  
Noya makes his way over, climbing up onto the bed to occupy the empty space next to him. Tanaka’s face is flushed and his shirt has started to cling to his skin; a high fever, no doubt. Noya’s never actually seen Tanaka like this, but the sight is pitiful and something deep within his being wants to make it better.  
  
He reaches out a hand to rest against his friend’s forehead, bringing his other up to rest against his own. Ryuu’s definitely burning up, but he can feel his body jolt from Noya’s touch which just earns a smile from him when he turns his head to look over. “Hey…”  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“I take it back. You definitely kinda look like you’re dyin’.” Tanaka laughs, strong despite his current state, and it makes Noya’s heart flip. He drops his hand, then, reaching for the plastic bag he brought with him. “I brought you some medicine, but I didn’t know what you’d need, so I just pulled like...everything I saw outta Ma’s medicine cabinet.”  
  
“Thanks, man,” he says, taking a shallow breath so as not to break into another fit. He fiddles with the bottle of cough syrup he pulls out of the bag, pouring and downing a dose. Noya snickers at the face he makes, quieting down when Tanaka speaks again. “You totally didn't have to do this for me.”  
  
“Of course I did! Do you really think I'd let my right-hand man suffer all by himself? As if!” Nishinoya flashes him a grin, nudging his fist against Tanaka’s cheek. He knows that Ryuu would do the same thing for him were their roles reversed, so it just seemed like the obvious thing. No need to make a fuss.  
  
His smile widens when Ryuu’s expression turns heartfelt and overwhelmed; whenever he pulls that sort of reaction out of the wing spiker, it always makes him feel...good? Proud? He’s not sure, exactly. He likes it, though, so it's whatever.  
  
“Noya-san…” his voice cracks, sending him into another coughing jag and he immediately turns his head so as not to do it in Noya’s face. Appreciative, but still worrisome as he watches Ryuu struggle to catch his breath as he clutches hard at his chest. There's a tiny hint of guilt eating away at him now because it was probably his fault for getting him worked up. He’ll apologize later.  
  
Noya shifts, snaking an arm behind Tanaka’s back to help him sit up and lean forward. His mother always said that it helped open up the airway to make it easier to breathe, but whether that was true or not is irrelevant; all he cares about is making sure Tanaka’s okay. He runs a soothing hand along his back, focusing here and there to apply pressure to tense muscle. Ryuu’s body shivers with each hard press of his fingers and Noya has to remind himself that it's probably just because of the fever.  
  
“You okay?” he asks quietly once Tanaka seems to calm down. He nods in response and Noya lets his hand linger just a little longer than he probably should. If his friend notices, he doesn't mention it.  
  
“You’re the best, seriously. I don't know what I'd do without you.” Noya barks out a laugh, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
“Jeez, what the hell is that! Don't get all sappy with me!” His body is betraying his words, though, cheeks heating up just so slightly.  
  
“I know, I know, it's uncool, but don't I get like a pass or something?”  
  
“I'll allow it,” he says with a nod before they both start snickering.  
  
Tanaka chews on the inside of his lip, an action that never goes without Nishinoya’s notice; it usually means that he wants to ask for something, but doesn't know how. When he asks what he needs, Ryuu’s eyes go wide for a second before he glances away, folding his hands in his lap and picking at a hangnail.  
  
“It's nothing, really, I just...could you rub my back again? If that's not weird - it just felt real nice ‘cause I'm so fuckin’ sore from coughing and it helped, so…”  
  
He's so dumb, Noya thinks, but it's okay. He wouldn't want Ryuu any other way than how he is. Well, aside from healthy, but that's a given.  
  
“Oh. Yeah, just, here,” he motions for Tanaka to scoot forward a bit, as well as to take his shirt off. He doesn't really want to deal with the damp fabric clinging to his fingers again; it makes it more difficult to work his skin.  
  
Tanaka complies and Nishinoya crawls behind him, stretching his legs out on either side of his body. He kneads his knuckles into Ryuu’s shoulders, dragging them down and out the side, slowly working apart the knots and pulling them away with expert movements.  
  
Tanaka’s contented sighs and sharp inhales of breath guide him in figuring out the right amount of pressure and he goes on until his friend is leaning against him heavily. Noya’s not sure how long it's been, but he's pretty much certain that Ryuu’s out cold. “Ryuu?”  
  
No response other than the crackly inhales of Tanaka’s breathing, confirming he has indeed fallen asleep. He looks so at peace considering how sick he is. What a noodle.  
  
Noya shifts to move, earning a groan from Tanaka who moves in turn, sliding an arm underneath Noya’s knee and pulling it to rest against his face like a pillow. His heart starts racing for some reason and he doesn't really know what to do, so he just lets it happen. It's not like they're not normally touchy and handsy, but this just feels...different? Probably because his best friend’s face is nestled against his thigh which, when he thinks about it, likely isn’t normal best bro behavior.  
  
He doesn't really know how to pin the feeling that bubbles up in his chest down, so he chooses to swallow it instead. Just act natural, Nishinoya Yuu. It's _fine._  
  
The libero rests his hands against Tanaka’s head, rubbing his fingers gently along the grain of his hair. He's comfortable and figures it won't hurt to close his eyes for a few minutes too.  
  


* * *

  
Saeko can't help but laugh quietly when she arrives home around quarter to midnight, only to find the two boys fast asleep and wrapped up in one another. Her brother is missing his shirt - no surprise there - with his face still pressed into Noya’s thigh and Noya’s slightly hunched forward with his arms loosely draped over his shoulders and his forehead resting atop Tanaka’s head.  
  
She whips out her phone to take a photo (just in case she needs her younger brother to do something for her somewhere down the line), before flicking off Tanaka’s bedroom light and shutting the door quietly behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@mokubah) and tumblr (@mokuba)!


End file.
